Torn
by Lovefaery
Summary: Set before Eclipse. Alice has a vision that she cant tell Edward about.meanwhile Bella is having nightmares. What does this all mean? Read authors note.


**Torn**

**Authors note:Set before is the same except Victoria is already dead.**

**(At La Push)**

***Jacob and Bella are at the beach sitting down***

**Bella POV**

_**Times like this, my head gets so confused. When Im with Edward. he's my whole world and I know he is the only one I ever want to be with. But when it comes to Jake, my best friend, things are weird. I get nervous around him, my heart beats fast. What does this all mean?**_

**Jacob: What you thinkin about?**

**Bella:(blushes)...uhh nothing**

**Jacob: Liar.I know you better than you know yourself**

**Bella:jake, please...its nothing really**

**Jacob: I wish things could just stay like this**

**Bella: life isnt so simple**

**Jacob: It could be...with me**

**(Bella starts to walk away but Jacob grabs her arm)**

**Jacob: Wait, Im sorry bells...I just cant help how I feel about you**

**Bella: ...look If this is too hard for you maybe(cuts her off)**

**Jacob: No...Im fine. If you love the bloodsucker, its fine with me..but just know that ill always be here.**

**Bella: His name is edward and I know...(half smile)**

**Jacob: I knew I could put a smile on your face (kisses her on the cheek)**

**Bella: (face turns red)**

_**Why is he doing this to me?**_

**(At the Cullen's house)**

***Alice is talking to Esme***

**Alice-I hate keeping secrets but if we want the treaty in tact and peace then I cant say anything...at least not yet..**

**Esme: I agree but he will read your mind.**

**Alice:I know I cant waste time...but hopefully one of them changes their mind and alters the vision.**

**Esme: Yes but we can never know for sure...this could lead to war**

**Alice:I need to talk to Bella...maybe it would change her mind?**

**Esme: We cant alter peoples decisions Alice, they deserve to make their own choices. let Edward find out on his own and we will deal with it.**

***Rosalie walks in***

**Rose:(scowl on her face) I couldnt help but overhearing...and if its what I think it is..I wont say I told you so**

**Alice: Shutup and go find Emmett**

**Rose:(voice rises) I told you she would endanger us. What would the Volturi say?**

**Esme: Calm down Rose, we dont know for sure yet what will happen. Lets just hope it will not take place. Until then we remain calm. But if it does happen we will deal with it.**

**Rose:(sighs)Fine.**

***Rosalie abruptly leaves***

**(In Bellas bedroom)**

**Edward: (wrinkles his nose) It shouldnt be possible to have such a revolting smell**

**Bella:Oh ! Im sorry edward Ive been with Jake most of the day but I am about to take a shower**

**Edward: Its alright love. No matter what you smelled like, I would love you**

**Bella:(blushes) Your just too perfect you know that?**

**Edward: All of these years, Ive never lived, Id only existed..until I met you**

**Bella: You mean you never met some pretty girl who could dance and actually not trip over her own feet?**

**Edward:(smiles) Your amazing you know that?**

**Bella:(looks into his eyes) I love you...(starts to kiss him passionately until he gently pulls away)**

**Edward: Bella you awaken things in me that I never knew was there**

**Bella: Then why are you so afraid?**

**Edward: You dont understand**

**Bella: I do...you could hurt me right...but maybe not**

**Edward: I couldnt live with myself if i took that chance**

**Bella: Enough with the chivalry**

**Edward: When I make you my wife one day we will do whatever you want**

**Bella: Or you could just change me**

**Edward: You should be sleep right now...we will discuss this another time**

**Bella: (groans) right...excuses**

**Edward: We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow**

**Bella: What are we doing?**

**Edward:Its a surprise**

**Bella: I dont do well with surprises...does it involve anything where I wont hurt myself?**

**Edward: Goodnight love (smiles)**

**Bella: (yawns then quickly slips into a deep sleep)**

_**Jane:Hmmm..glad to see you again**_

_**Aro:This should be fun...**_

_**Bella: (screams)**_

**(Bella wakes up out of her dream screaming and sweating profusely)**

Hmmm What Is Alice hiding from Edward?

And what was Bella dreaming about?


End file.
